Growing Old With You
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: ONE-SHOT. True love doesn’t have a happy ending...that’s because true love doesn’t have an ending.


**Growing Old With You**

July 22, 2004

**A/N:** This is just another ONE-SHOT. Haha! I'm so in to it nowadays. Anywayz, this is written with one of my favorite sentimental songs, Growing Old With You, by Adam Sandler. Hope you all like it and please review! :-)  
  
...  
  
_I want to make you smile.  
  
Whenever you're sad._  
  
...  
  
"Stace, babe? What's wrong?" Randy asked his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm around her waist and let her sit on his lap sideways. Stacy pouted even more before burying her face in his chest.  
  
They were currently at his locker room, seated on the black, leather couch, as he was dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt and jeans while she was in a hot pink and black horizontally striped, ruffled skirt and a hot pink tank.  
  
"Hunter was at it again saying that I shouldn't be with you 'coz I'm destroying Evolution." She answered, on the verge of tears. "You know, Randy? If this is how it's going to be, I'd rather sleep forever. 'Coz I mean...at least in my dreams we'd actually be allowed to go out together. Everyone hates the fact that we just are."  
  
Randy sighed and shook his head before chuckling. "Babe, you're giving up too easy. Look at me! I'm not! It doesn't matter what Hunter thinks. It doesn't matter what other people think. It doesn't matter that I'm sounding like Dwayne right now but the fact still remains and that's me loving you, doll."  
  
"Don't say that unless you mean it...'coz I might do something crazy like believe it." She replied.  
  
"Well I can't do anything about it if I really mean it." He answered. "Come on. Stop it with that frown. You never know who might be falling for that pretty smile of yours. And you know who that person is? Me."  
  
And with that she smiled, giggling as she kissed him softly on the lips. "You know what? I love you, too, Orton."  
  
Randy smirked widely, stroking her thigh. "Oh...and just a reminder, Stace."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"It takes forty-two muscles in your face to frown."  
  
"So?"  
  
"BUT it only takes four muscles to extend your arm...and smack Hunter or any idiot for that matter, upside down."  
  
Hearing this, Stacy laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
...  
  
_Carry you around  
  
When your arthritis is bad  
  
Oh all I wanna do  
  
Is grow old with you_  
  
...  
  
Stacy just came from a match against Gail Kim. She didn't know why that biotch loved to mess with her. She was just doing what she had to do in the ring, which was a promo two weeks before, and then she comes with Molly, ruining everything and making her miserable...physically that is.  
  
That evening, being partnered with Nidia, they had to go against the two for they clearly wanted a match against them. Of course, Nidia and Stacy couldn't do anything but agree to Mr. McMahon's orders. It was their job. And so, the match took place.  
  
She was given a submission move that practically had her bent and twisted like a pretzel, her back and stomach aching like hell.  
  
Of course, right when she returned backstage, her boyfriend, Randy Orton, was waiting for her. "That was a good match out there, doll. You were great." He said, giving her a hug. He was clad in his usual wrestling trunks and a Randy Orton t-shirt as he pulled away and asked, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"  
  
Stacy grimaced, taking hold of her back. "Yeah, my back's really sore. But I'm okay." She assured with a smile.  
  
Randy pressed his lips softly against hers before carrying her like a damsel in distress, with one arm under the back of her neck and one under the back of her knees.  
  
She giggled. "Sweetie, what you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you said that your back was sore and aching and I guess this is one way I can help relieve it. Don't worry. I'll give you a massage as well." He said, grinning.  
  
Stacy smiled back and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Awww...really? I'd love that," she cooed.  
  
...  
  
_I'll get your medicine  
  
When your tummy aches  
_  
...  
  
They just got in a hotel after a late evening's episode of RAW IS WAR where they both had to be in. Grabbing their bags, Randy stuffed them inside the suite's closet before turning to Stacy, whose face was contorted in pain.  
  
"Hey, doll, are you alright?" Randy asked, walking up to her.  
  
Stacy sulked, lying on the king-sized bed filled with blissful, soft sheets of satin and clutching her stomach with her hand. "Sweetie, my tummy really hurts." She managed to croak out.  
  
Randy nodded, grabbing some medicine that could help ease the pain and handing it to her. "Here. Just take this." He said before entering the bathroom and filling a hot compress with lukewarm water. Returning to Stacy, he lied down beside her and placed the hot compress on her stomach, holding it for her until she fell asleep with her stomach pain going away.  
  
...  
  
_Build you a fire  
  
When the furnace breaks  
  
Oh I could be the man  
  
Who grows old with you_  
  
...  
  
Randy was back home at his place in St. Louis, Missouri where he and Stacy were given the weekend off. Unfortunately, it was a cold November night and the main heater of his house was broken. Stacy froze inside the woolly, black trench coat she was wearing while laying on the couch in the living room.  
  
Once Randy returned from the kitchen where he fixed them both a cup of hot chocolate, he snickered. Stacy looked too darn cute. "You okay, babe?" he asked, taking a seat beside her and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.  
  
"It's so cold, Randy." She replied through clattering teeth. If there was anyone who got really cold easily, it was Stacy. And to think, she loved wearing the shortest clothes. What an irony, Randy comically thought.  
  
"I'm really sorry about the heater, Stace. I was gonna have it fixed but I didn't have the time." He said before standing up.  
  
"Where you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'll just light up the fireplace." He answered.  
  
"But where will you get the wood?"  
  
"Outside. Duh. It's not like it can magically appear in front of me, can it?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Stacy giggled at this. "But you don't have to...I mean—"she was cut off that instant for it was already too late. Randy had already gone out to gather some firewood. He returned moments later, shivering as he lit a fire.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Randy." Stacy cooed softly, feeling grateful for him.  
  
Randy shrugged. "I wanted to."  
  
Stacy smiled and gestured for him to sit beside her as they enjoyed their hot mugs of chocolate by the fireplace.  
  
"You know, Stace? I wonder. Why are our fingers separated from each other?" Randy questioned out of the blue.  
  
Stacy laughed at this. "Duh. If you didn't have fingers, then how would you be holding your mug right now?" she pointed out.  
  
"We could use our toes." He stated.  
  
Stacy laughed again. "It's too hard and too far to reach whenever we have to drink from the mug." She answered him.  
  
Randy shrugged, still not convinced.  
  
"Your fingers have spaces so that my fingers could fill them in," she finally uttered, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it with a smile.  
  
Randy smiled back. "Now that's convincing." He answered before leaning in to kiss her.  
  
...  
  
_I'll miss you...kiss you...  
  
Give you my coat when you are cold_  
  
...  
  
"Woohoo!!! Go Giants!!!" Stacy cheered her lungs out while waving her San Francisco Giants flag high up in the air.  
  
"Go Yankees!!!" Randy opposed, raising his New York Yankees flag, meanwhile.  
  
As Stacy was clothed in a pair of jeans, a San Francisco Giants tank top and a San Francisco Giants visor, Randy was clad in the exact opposite: a pair of jeans, a New York Yankees jersey with a jacket over it and a New York Yankees baseball cap.  
  
Stacy shivered, the moment a gust of cold wind blew while they watched the game. Noticing this, Randy took off his jacket and draped it over Stacy's shoulders. She smiled and thanked him before continuing to watch the game.  
  
That night, after signing a lot of autographs and taking pictures with the fans; Randy with the female ones and Stacy specifically with the loads of male ones...they headed back to their hotel, drained as usual.  
  
"You know, Stace? If a guy could choose any girlfriend he wants, I might have to put a sign around your neck that says, TAKEN 'coz I know everyone's gonna be picking you." Randy said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Stacy blushed furiously. Damn, was she luckiest woman on earth or what? She had everything in Randy. He was definitely hot, he was smart, he was extremely sweet, he was protective and hell he was loyal, trustworthy and honest. What more could she ask for?  
  
...  
  
_Need you...feed you...  
  
I'll even let you hold the remote control_  
  
...  
  
"So Stace...pick one: McDonald's or Burger King?" Randy asked while driving through the roads of Mexico.  
  
"You pick." She said, shrugging while flipping a page of the newest edition of Vogue.  
  
"I need YOUR answer, Stace."  
  
"I don't know. It's up to you. I'm okay with any." She replied.  
  
Randy sighed. "Alright. Is McDonald's okay with you?"  
  
"Sure." She said, flipping another page.  
  
Randy rolled his eyes and inwardly snickered. Damn, he just loved that woman. He remembered how it took him three seconds to say it to her, three minutes to explain it to her...and now he had a whole lifetime to prove it to her. Unmistakably, he would rather go blind than to see her walk away. And he would most definitely rather go deaf than to hear her say she hated him. He was basically ready to give up all things for her. 'Coz what the hell would everything mean if he didn't have her right?  
  
After McDonald's, they headed back to their hotel where all the other RAW Superstars were at. Arriving at their suite, Randy was the first to hit the showers and change into just a pair of boxers followed by Stacy who dressed in a pair of light blue briefs and a matching white tank top with light blue lines at the side. Once she finished combing her wet hair, she jumped in bed beside Randy, who was watching MTV Pimp My Ride, and asked if she could change the channel.  
  
"No." Randy stated, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"But I don't want to miss the O.C.!" she complained.  
  
"Watch the replay." He answered, his grip on the remote control very tight.  
  
Stacy glared at him before standing up and heading towards the TV to change the channel manually.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Randy exclaimed with a laugh, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back down on the bed. "Here. Just take it. Geez. I was only kidding about not giving it to you." He said.  
  
Stacy laughed, grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning the channel to her favorite show. Turning the lights off, the O.C. began to play as Randy chuckled, watching it as well, at the same time listening to Stacy's sighs of Benjamin McKenzie being so hot. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm hotter than him, babe."  
  
Stacy giggled. "Of course you are." She assured.  
  
Randy smirked, feeling content before continuing to watch. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered back with a smile.  
  
...  
  
_So let me do the dishes  
  
In our kitchen sink_  
  
...  
  
It was a Tuesday evening in Baltimore, Maryland where RAW just aired the night before as Stacy and Randy decided to just stay in her flat instead of renting a suite. After cooking dinner for both her and her boyfriend, Stacy brought the dishes to the sink and began washing.  
  
"Hey, Stace...let me help." Randy offered, walking over.  
  
"Nah...it's okay. I got this one." She said.  
  
"Tsss...just let me help." He insisted.  
  
Stacy smiled. "Fine. Okay. Take this." She instructed, handing him the sponge as together, they both started washing the dishes.  
  
"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Randy asked; scrubbing a plate with the sponge Stacy had given him.  
  
"Why? What's tomorrow?"  
  
Randy snickered and smirked, shaking his head. "Ouch, Stace." He said, pretending to be hurt. "We're gonna be two years tomorrow. It's our anniversary." He reminded.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yeah!" Stacy shrieked, dropping the glass she was carrying and hugging Randy, forgetting that her hands had bubbles and soap all over.  
  
Randy laughed, embracing her back...obviously leading to a bubble, soap and water fight.  
  
"I'm gonna have to take you to the laboratory, Stace." Randy said, while poking his bubble-filled finger on her tiny nose.  
  
Stacy smirked. "To have my head checked on in case I was losing my memory?" she asked.  
  
Randy laughed. "No!" he said, shaking his head before leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "'Coz no one would believe me that an angel like you actually fell from heaven."  
  
Stacy smiled. Even though Randy was sappy and overly romantic at times, she still loved it. Because somehow, it always made her blush and make her feel like she was really loved by him.  
  
...  
  
_Put you to bed  
  
When you've had too much to drink..._  
  
...  
  
Stacy danced to the fast beat of the music with Randy dancing right behind her. They were at another one of the after-parties, celebrating just another successful pay-per-view where it was a few moments after Fozzy played did the music from the enormous stereo start as everyone began to dance wildly.  
  
She was clad in a pair of faded jeans and a white, haltered, backless top with white heels and silver-hooped earrings. Her hair was permed curly like the way it was in the Divas South Of The Border. Randy meanwhile, was dressed in a black, long-sleeved polo and black slacks with his black, leather shoes. His hair was gelled in its usual way; the way Stacy liked it as he drank his second bottle of beer while Stacy was on her third bottle of Vodka Cruiser.  
  
"Babe, go easy on the drinks, okay?" Randy had reminded her before entering the club, which was specially reserved for just them wrestlers.  
  
As a new music started to hit, Stacy pulled in Randy and kissed him roughly as he responded by kissing back, thrusting his center towards hers. She moaned, feeling his tongue massage hers. After pulling away, Stacy finished the rest of her vodka before beginning to dance with Randy again.  
  
In the middle of her fourth bottle, Randy began to worry. Stacy was saying naughty things already and it was very unlikely of her to do that so he led her to a table.  
  
"Stace! How many bottles did you drink?" he yelled through the blasting music.  
  
Stacy just stared at him with a dreamy smile on her face, hiccupping.  
  
Randy sighed and rolled his eyes. Damn, he thought. Shaking his head, he took her hand gently and was about to lead her out of the club.  
  
"Hey Randy...where you going?" Hunter asked in his gruff voice.  
  
"I'm heading back to the hotel." Randy answered.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah. Stacy's drunk and I need to take care of her." He replied as Hunter scoffed, rolled his eyes and turned away.  
  
"Hey man...is she okay?" Chris Jericho asked, gesturing at Stacy with his beer bottle.  
  
"Well...she drank a little too much." Randy explained as Jericho shook his head and snickered.  
  
"Alright. Take care of her, man."  
  
"I will."  
  
And with that, Randy led Stacy to his car where she fell asleep on their way to the hotel.  
  
Arriving, Randy chose not to wake her up hence he carried her all the way to their suite. Laying her down on their bed, he took off her heels and stripped her off her clothes, leaving her in just a strapless bra and a matching thong from Victoria's Secret. Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water, he began to rub Stacy's whole body before changing her into her pajamas and adjusting her comfortably in bed. Kissing her forehead, he took a shower and changed before turning off the lights, lying down beside her, wrapping an arm around and falling asleep.  
  
...  
  
_Oh I could be the man  
  
Who grows old with you..._  
  
...  
  
Stacy awoke, feeling someone's arm around her as she turned to find Randy asleep. The moment she did though, she completely regretted it for her head indulged itself in a splitting headache. Stacy grimaced in pain, clutching her head and feeling the urge to throw up as she quickly got out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom where she vomited all that she had drank the previous night.  
  
Randy woke up to her sounds as he followed her to the bathroom and rubbed her back, comforting her. Right after she threw everything up, she brushed her teeth and returned to bed.  
  
"You okay now, babe?" he asked, stroking her head as it laid on top of his chest.  
  
"Yeah." She spoke softly, closing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"8:30." He replied.  
  
Stacy groaned. "I wanna go back to sleep." She complained.  
  
Randy snickered. "Go ahead, Stace. We have no plans for today anyway."  
  
Stacy sighed, "Good," before falling asleep once again.  
  
She awoke two hours later and found Randy staring at her. She smiled. "Hey..." she said softly as Randy leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"How you feeling?" he asked, the moment they pulled apart.  
  
"I'm okay now. My headache's gone." She said, smiling.  
  
"That's good."  
  
This was followed by a comfortable silence; a silence they were both used to. Instead, they just stared at each other lovingly before Randy began to speak again. "Stace?"  
  
"Yeah, sweetie?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Stacy's eyes widened at the question as her jaw literally dropped down. Randy grinned at her as he watched her different reactions. After a moment of shock and silence, this was followed by a huge beam on her face. "Of course!" she said, hugging him as he hugged back.  
  
"Good." He answered, snickering. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered back.  
  
...  
  
_I wanna grow old with you..._  
  
...  
  
**A/N:** Awww...hahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! As you can see, I am totally addicted to the Randy/Stacy pairing. I just realized now that ALL my stories are basically about them! Haha! I really hope the WWE will create a storyline about the two of them. Then I'd be the happiest girl in the world! Hahaha. Anywayz...please don't forget to review! Pretty please!!! And sorry if it's taking me a long time to update my other stories. I'm having a writer's block on those. LOL. I can still manage to write one- shot's though. Hehe. Anywayz...please help me and review me on what to do!!! Thanks. LOL. Love you all! Pass the looove! Mwah! 


End file.
